The River of Fury
is a 1959 film directed by Yasushi Sasaki."血闘水滸伝　怒濤の対決" (in Japanese). Japanese Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-03-19. Cast * Utaemon Ichikawa (市川右太衛門) ... 笹川繁蔵"血闘水滸伝　怒濤の対決" (in Japanese). Kinema Jumpo. Retrieved 2011-03-19. * Kinnosuke Yorozuya (萬屋錦之介) ... 洲の崎の政吉 * Hashizō Ōkawa (大川橋蔵) ... 雪崩の岩松 * Chiyonosuke Azuma (東千代之介) ... 清滝の佐吉 * Kōtarō Satomi (里見浩太朗) ... 板割の浅太郎 * Sentarō Fushimi (伏見扇太郎) ... 小天狗の美代太 * Tomisaburō Wakayama (若山富三郎) ... 勢力の富五郎 * Koinosuke Onoe (尾上鯉之助) ... 真田の文次 * Kyōnosuke Nangō (南郷京之助) ... 真田の亀太郎 * Jūrō Hoshi (星十郎) ... 青馬の権太 * Kazuo Ishii (石井一雄) ... 羽斗の勇吉 * Tokinosuke Nakamura (中村時之介) ... 小南の庄介 * Kazuo Kishida (岸田一夫) ... 百姓 * Masao Hori (堀正夫) ... 花会の客黒駒勝蔵 * Iwao Daimaru (大丸巌) ... 日光の円蔵 * Reiji Tsumura (津村礼司) ... 利根川の忠太郎 * Heisuke Kinami (木南兵介) ... 花会の客秩父の勘蔵 * Akira Tatematsu (立松晃) ... 上州の友太郎 * Takaaki Furuishi (古石孝明) ... 花会の客鈴木忠吉 * Noboru Umezawa (梅沢昇) ... 花会の客清水の次郎長 * Tarō Kuniichi (国一太郎) ... 熊谷の半次 * Michisaburō Segawa (瀬川路三郎) ... 鬼王の辰五郎 * Michimaro Otabe (小田部通麿) ... 大河原斉 * Kajō Onoe (尾上華丈) ... 本郷の留五郎 * Tetsunosuke Tsukigata (月形哲之介) ... 油田の六郎次 * Kyōji Sugi (杉狂児) ... 羽斗の忠吉 * Shunji Sakai (堺駿二) ... 勝んべ * Eijirō Kataoka (片岡栄二郎) ... 天作の忠太郎 * Hibari Misora (美空ひばり) ... 八千草 * Yumiko Hasegawa (長谷川裕見子) ... 呂月（お静） * Satomi Oka (丘さとみ) ... お咲 * Keiko Ōkawa (大川恵子) ... お光 * Keiko Yukishiro (雪代敬子) ... 芸妓小萩 * Hiromi Hanazono (花園ひろみ) ... 舞妓清香 * Eiko Maruyama (円山栄子) ... 舞妓玉奴 * Toyoko Yoshino (吉野登洋子) ... あやめ祭の見物 * Keiko Gojō (五条恵子) ... あやめ祭の見物 * Ryūko Azuma (東龍子) ... あやめ祭の見物 * Eriko Yoshida (吉田江利子) ... つる屋の仲居 * Harue Akagi (赤木春恵) ... 仲居 * Rieko Matsukaze (松風利栄子) ... 芸者米香 * Yachiyo Kirishima (霧島八千代) ... 芸者小雪 * Yoshiko Yashioji (八汐路佳子) ... 芸者久竜 * Tsukie Matsuura (松浦築枝) ... 娘義太夫の座頭 * Shinobu Chihara (千原しのぶ) ... お滝 * Chizuru Kitagawa (喜多川千鶴) ... およし * Kogiku Hanayagi (花柳小菊) ... お豊 * Kensaku Hara (原健策) ... 三浦屋孫次郎 * Kuzuo Abe (阿部九洲男) ... 成田の甚蔵 * Sōji Kiyokawa (清川荘司) ... 高神の庄太郎 * Ushio Akashi (明石潮) ... 大道寺平馬 * Kinnosuke Takamatsu (高松錦之助) ... 勧進相撲の行司 * Kōji Arima (有馬宏治) ... 三太 * Kenji Kusumoto (楠本健二) ... 風窓の半次 * Nao Momoki (百々木直) ... 鉄 * Yūjirō Ōmi (近江雄二郎) ... 土気の安兵衛 * Eijirō Sekine (関根永二郎) ... 広助 * Masanori Takeda (武田正憲) ... 又左衛門 * Ichirō Kikui (寄久井一郎) ... 茶店の亭主 * Hiroshi Katō (加藤浩) ... 柴山の石松 * Shin'ichi Hamada (浜田伸一) ... 八木村の伊八 * Kōtarō Nire (仁礼功太郎) ... 馬乗りの伊七 * Tokumaro Dan (団徳麿) ... お祭りの世話役 * Kazuo Tokita (時田一男) ... 娘義太夫の口上 * Ryūtarō Aoyagi (青柳竜太郎) ... 戸田川徹 * Yoshio Yoshida (吉田義夫) ... 花会の客信夫の常吉 * Kodayū Ichikawa (市川小太夫) ... 清水の頑鉄 * Jishin Tokudai (徳大寺伸) ... 花会の客大町和助 * Kunio Kaga (加賀邦男) ... 神楽獅子の大八 * Denjirō Ōkōchi (大河内傳次郎) ... 夏目の新助 * Kenji Susukida (薄田研二) ... 干潟の庄吉 * Isao Yamagata (山形勲) ... 大前田の英五郎 * Eitarō Shindō (進藤英太郎) ... 飯岡の助五郎 * Ryūnosuke Tsukigata (月形龍之介) ... 中山誠一郎 * Ryūtarō Ōtomo (大友柳太朗) ... 平手造酒 * Chiezō Kataoka (片岡千恵蔵) ... 国定忠治 Bibliography * "The River of Fury (1959)" at the Internet Movie Database * "血闘水滸伝　怒濤の対決" (in Japanese). Japanese Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-03-19. * "血闘水滸伝　怒濤の対決" (in Japanese). Kinema Jumpo. Retrieved 2011-03-19. Notes Category:Directed by Yasushi Sasaki Category:Released in 1959 Category:Toei